Never was a Dab Hand
by xxbrokenbass
Summary: Rose lives a normal life in the parallel universe... well normal until The Doctor turns up!...Just what is he doing here and whats he got to hide? Rose&10


**Never was a dab Hand **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a dime...nor do I claim to... Not Sting, Not Rose or The Doctor...until I steal the Tardis at any rate

**Notes**: Dedicated to me Mum...a MAHOOSIVE Police fan & my brothers...big D.W fans... :)

Please do ENJOY! and R&R xxx

* * *

Safe in her parallel universe...Rose Tyler was stuck... she was currently in traffic...

Waiting so that her car can slowly dribble along with the rest of the crowd...and then come to a stop almost as soon as she got started...

yes Monday mornings were the worst...Her silver Ford Focus moved on slowly...annoyed at not getting anywhere Rose decided to turn the radio on... she didn't normally have the radio on in the car...namely because there wasn't normally anything worth listening to... still even crappy local radio was better then listening to people yelling at each other for no good through unwound windows and a sea of beeping cars...

"Monday Mornings suck..."

Apparently it was 80s Day according to the radio station...basically it was just another excuse to play cheesy music and provide pointless chatter amongst a "greatest" play list...

Still...Rose drove forward... paying little attention to the radio...life after the Doctor had become surprisingly normal...despite the fact she worked at Torchwood...

life was good, Rose had met some good friends, her and Mickey still knew each other... Her parents Jackie and Pete were together and doing well, especially considering they everything on so little sleep... thanks to their new arrival- baby Layla...

yes life was good...it didn't stop Rose from thinking about the doctor though...no matter what day or where she was...she always thought about the Doctor...

The radio DJ announced that Sting and The Police were the best ever New Wave band to come out of the 80s...with the highest continuing success next to Blondie...

Rose could to admit to loving The Police and Sting... but the best ever? She wasn't too sure about that...however when the DJ played her favourite Police song she reckoned she could forgive the DJ for his inaccuracies as she turned up the radio...

as it played she found herself relating the song to the Doctor as the words entered her mind and swirled around her head...

_Though I've tried before to tell him_

_Of the feelings I have for him in my heart_

_Every time that I come near him_

_I just lose my nerve_

_As I've done from the start_

Tapping to the tune absent mindedly on her steering wheel...Rose couldn't but smiling...she had this song as her and the Doctors theme tune...

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Everything he does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for him goes on _

It was all Rose could do to stop herself from dancing to the song there and there in her car...so she settled for beaming a wide smile as kept a vague eye on the solid traffic ahead of her...

_Do I have to tell the story_

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

_Its a big enough umbrella_

_But its always me that ends up getting wet_

Driving forward into the space ahead of her ...her smile didn't waver... yes it was a cheesy song...but it was also true...at least to her it was...

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Everything he does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for him goes on _

_I resolve to call him up a thousand times a day_

_And ask her if he'll marry me in some old fashioned way_

_But my silent fears have gripped me_

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me_

_Must I always be alone? _

Sighing Rose sang the last part of the song in hushed tones...

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Everything he does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for him goes on_

"Rose? Rose! Can you hear me?"

It was coming from the radio...

"What?...Doctor is that you?"

"Look...I haven't got long... we need to talk..."

With that the radio crackled off...

Strange...

Rose carried on driving the traffic had begun to move...driving further down the bendy road with trees on the side of the road providing a sheltered canopy from the light...she saw it...

The Tardis.

What was going on?!


End file.
